Steamed Hams but its Minecraft
If you haven’t heard of the phrase “Steamed Hams,” it’s basically a skit in the cartoon called The Simpsons. Here’s a link if you want to watch it: ''' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDUIGvpDolw '''The overall story is basically a Minecraft parody of Steamed Hams. Teh story *doorbell rings* Herobrine walks to the door and swings it opened to see his boss, Notch. Well Herobrine, I made it. Despite your lazy mapping. Ah! Superior Notch, welcome. I hope your ready for the meal of a life time! Uh, yea. I recently went to the hospital and the doctor said I only have three days to live. Your cooking better be good. Herobrine invites Notch inside and gives him a seat at a round table. Wait one moment while I check on the cooking. Mm-hm. Herobrine walks in is kitchen and stares in horror as he sees giant globs of smoke shooting out of the oven. Holy heck! My chicken is ruined! Herobrine looks out the window and stares at the nearby fast-food place called “Lamb Choppers Grilled Sandwiches”. But what if…I purchase some fast food and disguise it as my own cooking! Oh-ho-ho! I am proud of my IQ! At least I think that the right word. Herobrine is about to climb out the window when Notch walks through the door. Eh… *Q teh theme song!!* Herobrine and his crazy explanations Superior Notch is going to need his medications When Herobrine puts on his lame exaggerations There’ll be trouble in the world tonight! *end of theme song* Herobrine, what are you doing? Oh, um. Superior Notch! I was just stretching my legs on the window seal, care to join me? Why is there smoke coming from your oven? Um, that’s not smoke. Its, uh- steam from the “steamed clams” were having. Mmmm, steamed clams. Notch leaves the room unamused. Phew! That was a close one! Just like that time I almost got caught cheating on my wife with Phil Swift. *pointless cutaway* NOW THAT’S A LOT OF DAMAGE!!! *cutaway ends* Herobrine rushes to Lamb Choppers Grilled Sandwiches and buys 10 of their Lamb Burgers. He dashes back to his house with the good-smelling merchandise and steps into the kitchen. Welp! The steamed lambs are ready, take as many as you like! Now wait a minute, I thought you said we were going to eat “Steamed Clams”. Oh, ho-ho-ho. No, no, no. I said we were having “Steamed Lambs”. That’s what I call hamburgers. You call hamburgers “steamed hams”? Yes, it’s a regional dialect. Oh really? What region? Um, southern deserts? Well I grew up in the village there and I never heard the phrase, “Steamed Lambs”. Oh, well. That’s because it’s a mining expression. You know, most things down in those caves stay sacred. I used to be a miner myself…. before I fell in lava and lost my pupils. I see. Notch takes a bite out of the Steamed Lamb. That’s strange, these tastes like the ones at the Lamb Choppers Grilled Sandwiches place. Oh, no, no, no. What you are tasting right now is the “Brines fine Steamed Lambs”, old family recipe. And you call them steamed lambs when their obviously grilled? Uh…you know, I, uh. Herobrine begins hearing the crackling of fire, he forgot to turn off his oven. A few seconds later he steps out and forgets to close the door behind him. Ahh, would you look at the time, I got some stuff to do. Well, yes. I should probably get go- Notch suddenly notices the raging fire coming from the kitchen. Good lord! What is happening in there? Aurora Borealis. Uh…Aurora Borealis!? At this time of day!? In this part of the country!? Localized entirely within your kitchen!? Yes. Can I see it? Umm, no? Notch and Herobrine walk outside the house. Well, Herobrine. You are one strange person. But I do admit, you make some fine Steamed Lambs. Notch walks away off into the distance. Herobrine, the house is on fire! No, love. Its just the northern lights. Help! Helllp! To be continued?????????? Category:Trollpasta Category:ChatPasta Category:Shrautsticks